


Hatred

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Deserves Better, Eddie Kaspbrak Smokes, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/M, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, except Eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Losers club is happyExcept for one...Eddie Kaspbrak deals with a lot of shit from his past. On top of all of that he has an asshole of a boyfriend. Henry fucking Bowers
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & The Losers Club, Eddie Kaspbrak/The Losers Club, Henry Bowers/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story hurts to write  
> This story contains  
> \- abuse  
> \- sexual abuse (by parent)  
> \- shitty parents  
> \- talk of underage sex/drugs  
> 

**Author note**

Before I start this story. You need to know this will not be a good story. Eddie has a lot of issues and Henry does not help at all. Read all the notes and please if you are in any of these situations get help or message me if you want to talk about.

Enjoy this shit show 


	2. God how I wished I said no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing wrong yet but it goes downhill from here.

_ I thought it was going to get better… _

_ I thought when I got on those meds they were supposed to help… _

_ So why is it getting worse… _

_ I remember the first night he hit me like it was yesterday… _

_ The reason he did it… _

_ Everything… _

**_I remember…_ **

May 10th, 2018

**_Our second year anniversary..._ **   
  


“Baby wake up.” Henry slowly shakes me. I turned to give him a smile. He gave me a kiss on the mouth. I deepen the kiss. His lips were always so soft they made me feel safe.

_ When they were safe… _

He pulled back. I felt the groan in the back. “Aw baby as much as I’d like to, I made breakfast.” Henry looked down and smirked “But maybe later” He started to walk away. “No baby stay with me” I gave him my pouty face he can't ignore. “Fuck baby fine but just a quickie” Henry walks to the bed. “YAY!” we started to kiss again. Harder and deeper. 

  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  


“How do you feel baby?” Henry says. The gorgeous eyes on this man. 

_ Before they were filled with  _ **_hatred_ ** _ … _

“Hurts…” I manage to say. He pulls me into his chest. The man may be skinny but he was strong. Broad shoulders, skinny strong arms and his abs. This man was everything I wanted. 

_ I wish I could have known he was a  _ **_monster…_ **

“I'm so sorry baby. Let's go get you some food.” Henry gets up putting his clothes back on. He went to the closet picking out an outfit throwing on my face. “Get dressed, my gorgeous angel.”

  
  


\----------

  
  
  


Walking downstairs I see Henry in the living room eating. “Your plate is on the counter.” he points to the kitchen. “Thanks, babe” I blew him a kiss grabbing my plate and sitting down beside him on the couch. “What are we watching” I snuggle up to him. He puts down his plate on the table putting his arm around me to pull me close. “Carrie. The movie version” he replies. I continued watching and eating. “How about we go on a walk?” He looks down at me making eye contact with me. I put my head into his shoulder. “Let's just stay here and cuddle” “as much as I would like that. We have had two years of that shit. Get up we're going on a walk.” he stands up taking the dishes with him. “Get your coat we are leaving now.” he smiles at me. 

I put on my coat and my sneakers, grabbing my smokes and lighter, putting them in my pocket. Henry follows putting on his coat and walking outside the door. “Come on short stack.” I follow him into the car. Sitting down in the passenger seat. “Where are we going?” I ask “we will see when we get there.” Henry's eyes are on the road. “Henry after two amazing years are you going to kill me in the woods.” He winks at me turning his face back to the road.

  
  


\----------

  
  
  


The drive was almost an hour long. I didn't know where we were till I saw that sign…

**_Derry…_ **

“Henry, what are we doing here?” I question. He doesn't even look at me. It was quiet until he parked. He gets out of the car and I follow those actions. He starts to walk to the Quarry. You can see the stars perfectly out here. The weather is beautiful. I see Henry sit down right where we meet. I sit down right beside him. “I remember meeting you here” Henry practically whispers, turning to smile at me. “Bumping into you when we were kids. Enemies to friends to lovers. To here. The place where I asked you out. The place where we kissed. the place where we fell in love” Henry turns to me pulling a box out of his pocket. “Will you be mine till the end of time. Eddie Kasprak will you marry me?”

**_God how I wished I said no._ **

“Yes. Yes, thousand times yes!”


	3. Wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW///Homophopic language, Panic attack and some of Eddie's past trauma.

**_“Two souls with_ **

**_but a single thought,_ **

**_two hearts that beat as one.”_ **

_ October 7, 2018 _

“Eddie honey it’s going to be alright,” Bev says patting me on the back.

_ Oh however was she  _ **_wrong._ **

“I'm. Getting. Married. Today. Bev.” I say stopping after every word. Mike puts his hand over my shoulder. "Just remember this. Today is your and Henry's day. You guys are the best couple we know. At this time all you need to do is walk down the aisle then survive the after-party. You will do great Eddie" Mike smiles at me. The group gives me a big hug. 

Richie walks through the door. "Everyone time to get into places. Eddie, I shall be accompanying you on your walk down the aisle" they all walk out of the room except Richie and I. Richie gives me a big hug. I can feel the tears on my suit. "Richie, what's wrong?" I look him in his teary dark blue eyes.

_ I should've been with the losers not  _ **_him_ **

"My dearest Spaghetti is getting married today… I'm going to walk him down the aisle" Richie pulls me back into a hug. "Come on Ed's let's go." They walk out of the room. We come close to the room where all their friends are. (Just friends because none of Eddie and Henry's family are good people.) 

Richie walked me to Henry. I was at the end of the aisle.

I turn to look at Richie. His blue eyes are sad. Richie leans in giving me a kiss on the cheek whispering in my ear. 

"We were all in love together but we also loved you more than just friends." 

_ I loved you guys too… _

_ Why didn't you tell me that before? _

Richie walks to sit down. Standing up in front of Henry. The words keep coming out of the priest's mouth. All I could think about is what Richie had said.  _ 'We also loved you'  _ thinking about it the losers have been a little bit upset since he said he was getting married. But they couldn't love him.

"Henry Bowers, will you take Edward Kaspbrak as your lawfully wedded husband?" Henry looks at me with his gorgeous eyes. 

"I do" Henry does not move eye contact from me. His smile was brighter than anytime he had seen it.

"Edward Kaspbrak do you take Henry Bowers to be your lawfully wedded husband"

Looking around the room, none of the losers we're even looking at it. 

_ Did they really love him? _

Looking back at Henry. I could see he was getting worried.

_. _

_. _

_. _

"I do" I manage to say.

"Now by the power invested in me. You may now kiss the groom." 

Henry grabbed me by the waist doing the typical wedding scene but it was definitely more heart throbbing in person. Henry and I walked down the aisle together. Passing everyone.

_ Now on too the after party _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Henry and I had the first dance as a married couple. I started walking around talking to guests until four faces I was very former with. Blech, Vic, Patrick and Connor. "You are my new cousin in law. How does it finally feel to be a Bowers?" Conner asked.

Conner was the one who set us up. Henry and I hated each other well or so I thought. Partially he had a huge crush on me when we were kids. Conner was the only one who knew this at the time. Conner was the one to make Henry kinder to me and the losers club. Conner once again had to almost confess to Eddie. Henry ended up confessing with Conner behind him. He did that well he was known as the biggest homophobe in Derry. No one except Henry and I knew he did this. The losers club doesn't even know. They all still hate Conner for what he said to Richie that day.

"Better than being a Kaspbrak" it was true. I hated my last name. I hated my family so did Henry. Both of us hated our last names but 'Bowers' had a better reputation to it then 'Kaspbrak'

The four of them laugh. "God it's so good to see you again Eddie" Vic gave me a hug. Vic and I have always been close. Vic was skinnier than the rest of them. Vic was the smartest out of the 'Bowers Gang' skinny but fast. The man would almost scream twink if he wasn't so strong.

"So good to see you too"

"Edward Francis Bowers I like it." That tall sexy man said to me. Patrick Hockstetter. First-person to make me question my sexuality. He was always very quiet but he scared the shit out of almost everyone in Derry.

"Please down call me by my middle name," I respond. "Sorry short stack I forgot," Patrick says Belch rolling his eyes. 

Reginald "Belch" Huggins He was a big guy. Little overweight but it was almost all mussels. I remember when they were all bullying The losers club he broke my nose. Conner told me Henry was pissed at that. He was very sweet once you get to know him but scary to be against.

"Oh by the way Eddie. Who is that hottie over there?" Conner points to Ben. 

"That's Ben Hanscom" 

"No. Fucking. Way. Are you serious? That's haystack? What fucking happened?" Conner slapping his hand together. "He's like hot now" Ben was always attractive in my eyes and the loser's eyes. "I can't really say anything about him. I'm married now" I showed off my ring.

_ Which was the biggest mistake of my life… _

"Does that mean I can take him for myself." Conner winks at me. 

"You are going to have to talk to Stan, Bill, Mike, Richie and Bev with that." Conner looks at me puzzled. "Polyamorous" I respond right off the bat. Conner's face makes an 'O'.

"Saying that I have to go see some other guest. It was nice talking to you guys." We all say goodbye walking up to the losers. I could hear their conversation.

"What the hell Richie. You can't just tell Eddie our feelings on his wedding day!” Bev whisper yells.   
  


“The poor guy is probably confused,” Mike spoke in a lowered voice. 

“We all are upset, Rich, we may love him but we are friends first. Today is his wedding day… we are too late.” Stan finally speaks. The losers are all quiet.  _ What the fuck?!?  _ All I could think about is that I need a smoke. Walking past the losers I could hear Bill calling me.

  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  


The smoke filling my lungs. My mom would fucking freak out if she saw me like this. She would call me those names.

_ Freak  _

_ Disgusting _

_ Butt fucker _

_ Slut  _

_ Ass licker _

_ Cum licker _

_ Stupid _

_ Useless _

_ Girly boy _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Faggot _

When my father died she thought my addiction would stop. It never did. In the end, Richie and Bev stopped and I kept smoking and doing drugs. Henry helped me stop the drugs but smoking and drinking are still on the table.

_ Thanks to my fucking father… _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Father _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Father _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**_Daddy?_ **

**_My heart started racing... I feel like breaking down and crying... There is a lot of sweat… My body is in pain… It feels like someone is choking me…_ **

_ Come to Daddy Eddie~ _

_ Its okay Daddy will protect you Eddie~ _

_ This is a special place Eddie~ _

_ Go on touch it, It'll make Daddy feel better~ _

_ Just take a puff, a puff won't kill you~ _

_ I don't want you to hang out with those friends anymore at Eddie trying to take you away from me~ _

My crying just got worse. I took another drag with my smoke. That bastard deserved what was coming to him. The smoke in my lungs started to call me down. I was still freaking out. Until Bev walked out those doors. “Eddie! Hey, it’s okay… just breathe with me _ ” _ she says well patting my back. We sat there for a few minutes until I started breathing normally. She got up off the floor and sat next to me. I took another drag out of the cigarette. Letting the smoke fill my lung blowing it out. “Give me it,” Bev says. “I'm not giving it to you to throw away Bev they're expensive,” I replied. “Not to throw it away, dummy. I want to have some.” Bev replied just looking at the stars. They were far away from the city and the weather was perfect. “Bev no, you haven't smoked in years you are not going to do it on my wedding day either.” Bev looked down at her feet. “Fine… you win…” 

“Bev I have a question to ask”

“Ask away” her emerald eyes changing their direction just for me.

“What was Richie talking about?” 

She fell silent.

“Bev was he telling the truth…?” 

“Be-”

“What if I said yes? What would happen then?”

“We can't really do anything about it, Bev… I'm married now…”

“Eds at least tell me… What would have you said if we weren't late”

Silent fell between us.

“I would have said yes” 

Another awkward silence fell between us. “Well, we best be heading inside. Richie and you still have your father and daughter dance” she winks at me 

“Eddie we do love you, more than a friend…”

“I do too but you guys are too late” I put out my cigarette. We both walked inside.

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Little did I know Henry heard everything _

_. _

_. _

_. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the start of the abuse side of their relationship.


	4. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Abuse, Ptsd, drugs

**_"It hurts the most when the person that made you feel so special yesterday makes you feel so unwanted today.”_ **

_ October 18 2018 _

Henry has been a little distant since the wedding. I have no clue but his anger has been getting worse. Yelling, screaming, throwing stuff around. Ten-day into married life and we are already fighting. It's not just that he is doing the things my parents used to do. Saying these things to hurt me. I'm hoping it will get better on our honeymoon.

  
  
  


\-------

  
  
  


We finally got all packed. Henry has been quiet all day. "Honey can't you just wait! I have always wanted to go to Toronto!" I finally spoke. I hated the silence but it's just properly because of Richie and the Losers Club. Things were never silent so I just grew to love the noise. All I got from him was a smile and a nod of his head. I walk around to hug him. I started kissing his neck. My hand going down to his- “Eddie-Bear not right now.”

_ Eddie-Bear… _

  
  


I take my hand off him so fast. Henry smiles at that movement. 

  
  


_ He liked when I was upset… _

I picked up both my bags and headed to the living room. We have three hours until the plane leaves. “Heny! Come downstairs! We have to go!”    
  
_ Heny… _

_ It was petty of me to say it… _

_ Knowing that was his mother’s nickname for him… _

When Henry came downstairs you could see that he was mad. But he decided not to yell at me like normal. Everything was quiet getting into the car.

  
  
  


\-------

  
  
  


We finally arrived at the airport. We take seats in the first class. (Gift from Richie) The flight was nice. Me and Henry tried not to get drunk but it was our honeymoon. This is the first time me and Henry have really had a moment since our wedding. We finally got to the ground. Me and him were finally just giggling and laughing like the incident this morning didn't happen. 

When we got to our air bnb Henry opening the bottle of champagne that we just got. Henry connects his phone to the radio.

_ Eddie my love, _

_ I love you so, _

_ How I wanted for you,  _

_ you'll never know, _

I look at him with a smile. “You fucking geek,” he giggles at that. That face is the happiest I have seen it since our wedding day. “Eddie my love. Please write me one line.~” His voice is gorgeous. The smile on his face made me just beam. 

_ “Tell me your love is still only mine.~”  _

Henry's face changes when he sings that line. His face looked at me like he was going to murder me. He pins my hands above my head.

_ Please, Eddie, don't make me wait too long, _

_ You left me last September, _

_ To return to me before long, _

_ But all I do is cry myself to sleep, _

  
  


Henry sucks a mark on my neck. “Remember you belong to me and nobody else.” He keeps leaving marks moving down on my skin. 

_ Eddie, since you've been gone, _

_ Eddie, my love, I'm sinking fast, _

_ The very next day might be my last, _

He keeps leaving marks. “Maybe I should crave my name into you so people know you are mine” Henry growls.

_ Please, Eddie, don't make me wait too long _

_ You left me last September, _

_ To return to me before long, _

_ But all I do is cry myself to sleep, _

_ Eddie, since you've been gone, _

  
  


“Would you like that baby?~” He leaves a mark again on my stomach. 

  
  
  


_ Eddie, my love, I'm sinking fast _

_ The very next day might be my last _

_ Please, Eddie, don't make me wait too long _

  
  


He slaps my thigh. “I asked you a question” Henry looks up at me still leaving marks. “Ye-yes.”

_ Please, _

_ Eddie,  _

_ Don't make me wait too long, _

  
  


The song comes to the end he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom.

  
  
  


\-------

  
  
  


I wake up with Henry wrapping his arms around me. It makes me smile to myself. I got out of his arms not waking him up. I just noticed I'm butt naked so is my  _ husband.  _ I try to get up but my legs are really wobbly. After a few tries, I get up and walk to the washroom. Looking at myself in the mirror that’s when I noticed how many hickeys he left.

_ What was his problem with those lyrics? _

I slowly trace the hickeys with my fingers. As much as I want to know why he got like that, the hickeys are still a big turn on. I walk into the bedroom again to put on some clothes. I put on a black pair of boxers, short shorts and one of Henry's large hoodies. I grab my pack of cigarettes and head out to the balcony of the air bnb. I lit my smoke up watching the fire of the lighter be blown out by the wind. A few clicks of my lighter and the smoke was lit. I take my first drag of the smoke, just watching the smoke go away with the wind.

_ Everything is quiet and silent. _

The smoke filling my lungs and leaving with every breath I took. 

_ Peaceful… _

  
  


I hear the door open. Then footsteps. Then big arms wrapping around me and a voice saying…   
  


“God you look hot in my clothes, maybe you should wear them more often” he breathes in my ear. He then starts to rub his hand up to his thigh to the hem of his shorts. “So good for daddy... ” 

**_Daddy?_ **

When I turn around I don't see the face I want.

_ Frank… _

My breathing is slow almost like it is stopping remembering the first time…

  
  


_ Silence… _

_ Cold…  _

_ Comics…  _

_ Old bed... _

  
  


_ “He champ.” Frank sticks his head out. “Your mom went out for the night. It's just me and you tonight.” he walks into the room with his face all smug. He locks the door behind himself. “Daddy?” I asked. “Shush honey let daddy take care of you…” he slowly starts to push my pants down. “What are you doing?” I asked again. He smiles. “I'm here to make you feel better” he keeps going. No matter how much I cried and hurt me. _

  
  


_ The worst part… _

_ I thought that it was normal… _

_ That what he did to me was okay… _

_ Even after he died… _

_ He wasn't the last one to touch me… _

_ Even that dirty pharmacist… _

_ Mr. Keene… _

_ They both touched me when I was young and controllable… _

_ The losers and Henry were the ones who saved me from Mr. Keene… _

_ To know that what they did to me was wrong… _

  
  


I start to scream and cry. Henry tries to calm him down telling him everything is going to be alright.

  
  
  


\-------

  
  
  


When I calmed down Henry went to make coffee and I sat down at the dining room table smoking. Henry told me he wasn't going to let me on the balcony after what happened outside. It's quiet, he’s probably thinking about it. What do I do now? Did I fuck up our honeymoon?

“Baby you’re overthinking again.” Henry speaks pulling out two mugs. “Did I say that out loud?” I turn back around to see him smiling. He pours coffee in a cup walking towards me putting it down in front of me. He sits down across from me. “No, you were just doing your overthinking face.” “I don't have an overthinking face!” I take the last drag of my cigarette putting it out on the table. Henry giggles after I yelled at him. I look at him, mad taking a sip of my coffee. It's black just how I like it.

“Yeah you do.”

“No I don't!”

Henry can always do this. Make me forget the pain I have been feeling. It’s one of the things he is great at. Henry goes through his pockets to grab a smoke looking at me well he puts it in his mouth. He continues looking at me till I get it. I lit his smoke and watching him take a drag of it. He gets up and walks towards me. Taking an inhale of his smoke, connecting our lips and blowing the smoke into my mouth. I smile well he walks away to sit back down taking a sip of his coffee. "We still going out today or do you want to stay here? You had a bad panic attack I just want to make sure with you." He smiles at me. "Let's go out. It's our honeymoon and we are not going to stay inside all day." 

~~~~~~

The rest of the week was perfect. No panic attacks or fighting happened. We even diced to stay another day to go to can to Canada's Wonderland Fright Night.

_ But of course all good things must come to an end… _

"We need to go on that wooden one again! It was so fun!" I say so excitedly Henry smiles at that.

"Yo Ed's."

.

.

.

_ Richie  _

I turn around "hey man what are you doing here?" Henry pulls me closer into his side. Richie frowns."What I'm I doing here? What are you doing here? Isn't your honeymoon supposed to be done?" Richie says. I can see the other losers walking up. "We decided to stay another day. I couldn't get enough of my  _ husband _ ." Henry gave me a kiss on the cheek.

_ What the fuck is going on? _

  
  


The losers walk up to them standing beside Richie. "We are so sorry Eddie we didn't know you would be staying another day," Mike said apologizing. "It's okay guys you didn't know." They all fall silent. Henry pulls me closer, I'm practically in his side. I don't think I have ever seen Henry jealous before. 

"Well it was nice talking to you guys but we are going to get something to eat.” Henry turns so fast. He pulls on my hand. I wave goodbye. His grip on my hand loosens as we walk away.

  
  


\-----------------------   
  


  
  


The rest of the night was kind of just Henry mad. He and I just kind of stormed around the ride listening to him complain. Even the actors were looking at them. All the costumes and the lights were amazing but my husband can't pay attention to any of it. We say the losers again but Henry wouldn't let me talk to them. When we went home he threw his jacket on the table marching to the bedroom. I go to knock on the door.

_ Really wished I fucking hadn't… _

"Henry? Please baby open the door." The door unlocks. I walk in to see him on the floor with a joint in hand. I smack it out of his hand. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I shout he just looks at me with a smirk. "Aww, baby don't you want some?" He picks it up to push it in my face. I push it away and he takes a drag out of it. The smile grows bigger when he grabs my hair mouths so close to blowing the smoke in my face. "What the fuck Henry!" I try to pull away but the grip on my hair only tightened. "You look so cute when you're in pain darling… it makes me wonder?" He pulled my hair harder. My face crinkled up in pain. It was so painful I started to tear up. "Awe babe this so sad and pathetic." I could feel the red on my face. "You asshole. I wished I would've hung out with the losers club instead." That made his smile wipe off his face. The pain I felt on the side of my face was worse. 

_ He just smacked me! _

The tears roll down on my face. He let go of my hair looking down at me with guilt. Walking out of the bedroom. He slept on the couch. We didn't talk for the whole rest of the day.


	5. Love Is Love Till It Beats The Shit Out Of You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw:   
> Abuse  
> Drugs

_ I have become a prisoner _

_ In my own shell _

_ In this relationship, I call hell  _

_ Arrested and handcuffed _

_ By the possessive demon, he masked _

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------- _

The flight back we didn't even talk. Silence all back. When we got home he went straight to his office and locked the door. He was just in the room for months, never talking to me. He did all the shit he wanted like he was the boss. I have been smoking much more now but it's not like I don't know what is happening when he closes the door. He reeks of weed all the time. Our fighting was worse. Yelling and screaming all the time. 

_ But today was different…  _

The door slams opened than closed. So he was home… He storms into the kitchen opening the fridge walking out of the kitchen with a beer bottle. “Already drinking are we?” It was kind of a joke kinda not. He turns to me and stares at me like I was two feet tall. He smiles while taking off his clothes at the front door. He walks up to me on the couch. He moves his hand up my thigh and squeezed. Moaning at it he smiles. “Eddie, we have dinner later tonight. Be a good boy and get dressed.” he let go of my leg and went to the bedroom. It was true we were going to go with the losers club to a Chinese restaurant. We were supposed to be there in an hour and thirty minutes. I get up noticing I have a boner. 

_ For fuck sakes Henry! _

I go to the bedroom seeing Henry in a blue button-up that was not buttoned all the way up showing his chest. It was matched with some black dress pants. I just want to jump on him. He looks at me and smirks. “Eddie baby come get dressed.”

_ Baby? _

_ Well, that's been a while… _ _   
  
_

I smile at him well he picks up a nice white women's dress shirt. He grabs me some nice skinny jeans that curved my ass nicely. He watches me as I put it on. We walk out the door and he slaps my ass. 

The drive was just listening to music and Henry smoking a joint. I decided not to comment because I didn't want to start a fight. When we got there I told Henry to get the table well I smoked. Greeted all the losers well they walked in but Bill. Bill sat beside me and watched me smoke. We talked till I finished and we went to sit down with the rest of them. Henry looked like he was going to choke out Mike. Which was weird Mike wouldn't do shit to anyone. Now that he looks at Mike he is staring at him like that right back. Bill and I sit down. Henry stares at me like he already wants to leave. I exchange a smile that doesn't calm him down. 

“So Henry, other than that is there anything new?” Ben says all smug. Another weird from the group. Another weirder is Richie is silent. Ben winced in pain looking to Stan who looked unimpressed. My guess Stan kicked him in the shin. Henry's straight face turned into a smirk. “Nothing really just living a happy life.” He kisses me right on the cheek. The losers smug faces frown. Richie giggles all looking at him. “No divorce then?” he puts his head back and laughs. “What's that supposed to mean?” Henry did not look happy but neither was I. Who does he think he is to say that? “It's a joke” everyone looked at him like they were mad. “Richie.” Bev grabs his arm and gives him a kiss on the mouth. Henry starts to feel me up under the table. “We are far from divorce. How could I leave him? He wouldn’t survive without sex.” Henry keeps grabbing at my crotch. All the losers were blushing. Bill looks at me, seeing Henry’s hand and me red as shit. He blushes harder. Henry laughs. “Cat got your tongue?” Stan was about to lose it. “Liste-” 

“What can I get for you today?” 

Stan sits down. We all order. Our drinks come here before the food. We start to drink and forget about it. Bill was still watching Henry’s hand well and he was still grabbing at me. He starts to rub his hand when he makes eye contact with Bill. He winks at Bill then starts to rubs faster. I let a whimper out and the table turns. Bill's eyes are on Henry then my crotch. “Eddie is everything alright?” he grabs tightly onto me. Bill gets up. “I'm going to the bathroom.” I look to see his pants are tight onto him. “Yea I’m alright.” Stan follows Bill to the bathroom and thanks the god's Henry stopped grabbing at me. Still left me with a nasty boner in front of my friends though. When Bill and Stan come back they are a little bit messy and Bill’s boner is gone. The thought made me blush. 

The whistle that came from Henry was followed by a smirk. Guess he noticed it too. Bill's face went to shit and Stan looked mad. The rest of them looked confused and angry. I put my hand on the waiter. “Yes, Me and him will take our side of the check.” They all turn to me. “I can't deal with this tonight guys. So me and him are going to go home and so can you.” she places down the check-in front of Henry and he pays. We say goodbye and we leave. 

Right, when we walk out he lights up a joint jumping into the car. “Henry I really wished you fucking wouldn't do that in front of me.” He blows the smoke in my face then flips me off. “Oh go fuck yourself Henry.” he grabs my hair hard then pushes my head against the window. My head gained a headache looking out to see the losers club looking at me. Henry smiles and waves at them. Mike starts to walk up first then Henry drives away. Tears in my eyes I start to cry but this time Henry had no sympathy. “You know your friends are a bunch of assholes. I fucking hate them and you know it. I came here for you and I get treated like shit. I deserve this shit and you’re going to watch me do you, ungrateful bitch.” 

The drive was him and me fighting. It's funny to think that he was all over me at the restaurant now he was screaming. “Just shut the fuck up Henry! Holy fucking shit!”

  
  


**_SMACK!_ **

  
  


“You hit me? Again! What the fuck is wrong with you!” Tears fall harder as the car stops. The joint in hand he walks up to our door and walks in. I put my head down on the seat looking at my phone with a ton of missed calls and texts. Probably about the face smashed against the window thing. I walk into the house to see Henry shirtless on the couch with the joint in hand. I try to walk upstairs then he grabs me. “Let me go.” I try to push him off me. “Babe come on lets just about this.” I push him off of me and he falls on his butt. “That's fucking it!” he grabs and pins me on the way.

“Get the fuck off me!” 

“Let's just talk about this.” his face turns even redder when I spit on his face. He throws me down the stairs. Tears rolling down my cheeks. My back to the back of the couch grabbing onto my head. He lights up another joint grabbing my hair. I put it into my mouth. “Suck and blow.” He giggles. “Come on bunny. Are you scared you little bunny?” 

_ Bunny? _

_ I haven't heard that since we were kids…  _

“Suck the joint in now or ill fucking hurt you more!” I take a drag and watch him take it away from my mouth. “Good little Bunny.” I blow it out but not without a cough. I cry louder. “Shut the fuck up Eddie!” He smacks me again. “Get away from me! Go!” I keep pushing him away. There is nowhere to run. I'm stuck. He punches me in the face but this time no remorse. “Fuck yea that felt good.” I cry harder. He keeps punching me till I'm bleeding. “Stop it hurts!” he grabs the joint and grabs my hand. I know where this is going… 

“Henry no!” He listened to me or so I thought. He unbuttoned my shirt. Grabbing the joint, putting it out on my skin. I scream in pain. I remember when my dad used to do this. My mom found out and she screamed at him for hours. The yelling engraved in my brain.

  
  


**_“Frank what the fuck do you think you are going!”_ ** _ He let go of my arm. “It's not what it looks like!” He puts down my arm that had a hundred bruises on it. “Get off of him Frank!” she pulls me into her stomach. My tear soaking her dress wrapping my arms around her as she screamed at Frank. I felt so safe in her arms. Little did I know when my father would pass she would be the less bad version of Frank. _

“Get the fuck away from me!” I kick him in the balls and run upstairs grabbing my phone. I lock myself in the bathroom looking down at my phone. I should call someone. Tears running down my face. “Eddie! Eddie open this door now!” I drop my phone and cry into my hands. The banging stops a few minutes later. All I could hear are my cries for help.

_ Why god?  _

_ Why? _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr  
>  I hate this work and so should you 


End file.
